


"Spider"

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Challenges with Backbiter222 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Horror, Light Angst, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: ---I scuttled yet faster as I heard the noise once more, the noise that had meant death for my brothers and sisters, the noise that would surely mean death for me as well. The high pitched whining was throwing me off, and I looked around the open expanse of rough nothingness around me, my heart jumping into my throat. A wall to my back, nothing to hide under around myself. I was stuck, and I could hear them coming.---(I know this isn't my usual type of story, but it was for a challenge with a friend, and I had a lot of fun with it!)





	"Spider"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Backbiter222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backbiter222/gifts).



> So my rules for this work from Backbiter222 were as follows:  
> -Original work  
> -Horror  
> -Spiders
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

_ It was a simple run. Slip from one of the abandoned rooms, grab the food, and slip back into the abandoned room. Easy, right? _ My brain supplied helpfully. _ No. Not easy. _

 

_ This was not how I expected my day to go.  _ I scuttled yet faster as I heard the noise once more, the noise that had meant death for my brothers and sisters, the noise that would surely mean death for me as well. The high pitched whining was throwing me off, and I looked around the open expanse of rough nothingness around me, my heart jumping into my throat. A wall to my back, nothing to hide under around myself. I was stuck, and I could hear  _ them  _ coming.

 

Slowly, I began to resign myself to death. Closing my eyes, I thought back to a time where I had been soft and warm, a time when when had outnumbered them in the house. I shuddered slightly as I remembered it. I missed my siblings, I missed my mother. Was it possible to miss someone that you never knew? I suppose it was. All I could remember was her touch, soft as silk, and her eyes, her beautiful deep brown eyes, turning slightly misty as I watched the life fade from them… 

 

I jolted myself from memories with a small gasp. No. I would not die the same way that they did. I couldn’t, after their sacrifice.  _ Not like this.  _

 

There. A gaping hole in the framework of this devil house, disturbingly deep and black, filled with possibilities for yet more danger and death. For all I knew, I could just be jumping straight from the frying pan directly into the fire. 

 

Weighing my options took time, and while I knew that I should take the time to do pros and cons, I was on a bit of a time limit.  _ What could be worse that this hell?  _ I reasoned.

 

The high pitched keening noise came from behind me again, followed my a deeper kind of rumble, one that I less heard and more felt throughout my body, one that signified a large object barreling towards me. That was all that I needed, with a mighty leap, I threw myself at the mercy of whatever lay beyond that dark cavern, simply wishing with my entire being that I was not simply met with death, or if I was, that it would at least be a quick one. 

 

Letting out small breaths, I waited for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. Dust was floating lazily through the air, revealed by the sliver of brightness that the fluorescent light in the next lol sorry room over cast. The walls were rough and scratchy, and a small trickle of unidentifiable fluid trickled past one of my feet. I shuffled away from that, trying to quiet my beating heart. 

 

There was a small crack in the wall of this hallway, next to the main one that had opened this escape route to me in the first place. Peering through it, concerned, I looked through it to see a grotesque mass, hidden mostly in shadow. It was bigger than I had remembered, and I watched the surface area of it churn as it moved around, presumably looking for me. It was still emitting those high pitched noises, noises almost of distress in its inability to find me. I shied away from the light, beginning to skuttle down the tunnel as fast as my legs could take me, far away from this massive life form.

 

I couldn’t quite tell how long that this place went on for, couldn’t figure out when or where in the house I would pop out. I had never encountered this particular tunnel in my house before, despite how long I had been living in this old place. It was new, and yet smelled old, and this terrified me. 

 

I could remember the time before those creatures came in, before they infested this place. I could remember a time when my family lived in peace, trying to repair the broken shambles caused by the death of our mother. Then those parasites came. They kept getting bigger, and they kept multiplying. They killed us on sight. 

 

I was there the day my oldest brother died, I watched as he was torn from me, too slow to escape them even in his own house. 

 

That was the day that the rage began to build up in my heart. We were here first, and they were the ones trespassing. I began to get reckless, going out more and more even as my family was slaughtered. I was too good for them. I knew my house, and I knew places I could hide where those monsters couldn’t get to me.    
  
I’m the only one left now, despite my recklessness.

 

I couldn’t let my thoughts get the better of me. I cast aside my old memories, traversing further silently. I walked for a long time like this, hatred in my heart, tripping across the broken floor.  _ This is what those parasites reduced me to. _

 

The next oddity I came across in the cramped tunnel was a bottle cap, lying suspiciously far inside of this place. Nothing else, just a bottle cap. Carefully, I moved to the edge of the wall and squeezed around it so as not to touch it. Call me a germaphobe, call me mysophobic, I just felt as if it was unsanitary. I didn’t want to touch it by accident.

 

There was a soft creaking noise, one much like that of an old wicker rocking chair, and with it, a breeze that whistled past me. I could feel the hairs on my arms begin to stand up.

 

I was reaching an end to the fissure, and I could begin to see more cracks of light from ahead, my heart flooding with relief. I almost tripped over my own feet in my attempt to make it to the end of this terrifying hallway, breathing a sigh of relief as I exited out the other side. 

 

I didn’t even have any time to react. 

 

“Spider!” 

 

_ Crunch. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, or whatever you want to! Also, please go check out Backbiter222's works, they're absolutely STUNNING, as well as mostly original. He will be posting his half of this challenge as well, so keep a look out for that too!


End file.
